


If Bahorel can get married, there's hope for our ass... oh, wait, no

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bahorel se va a a casar, Básicamente smut, Feuilly!Stripper, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, pos aquí estoy. Esto, pertenece a una historia que no es mía, sino que viene a ser la escena smut fehorel que falta en este fic de Nishma -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7563112 y que he escrito porque ¿¿ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR SMUT?? Era necesario, se sabe. Todo buen fic, necesita su buena escena smut, y bueno, he hecho lo que he podido y eso, espero estar a la altura.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Bahorel can get married, there's hope for our ass... oh, wait, no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/gifts).



> Bueno, pos aquí estoy. Esto, pertenece a una historia que no es mía, sino que viene a ser la escena smut fehorel que falta en este fic de Nishma -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7563112 y que he escrito porque ¿¿ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR SMUT?? Era necesario, se sabe. Todo buen fic, necesita su buena escena smut, y bueno, he hecho lo que he podido y eso, espero estar a la altura.

Aquel es su trabajo. Puede que no sea el mejor trabajo del mundo. Puede que tenga que soportar a babosos día si y día también. Y puede que, en días como aquel, le pidan cosas tan absurdas como vestirse de policía... Pero es su trabajo, y le ayuda a pagar sus estudios. Con eso le vale. Además, se le da bien, y eso hace que las propinas sean bastante buenas, por lo que puede permitirse no estar pluriempleado, por una vez en su corta vida. No, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero tampoco es el peor. Si, ha tenido trabajos mucho peores. Se mira al espejo. Está ridículo. Lleva solo unos suspensores negros, un cinturón con una pistola de mentira y una placa, también falsa por supuesto. Ese color no le sienta bien con el tono oscuro de piel. Está ridículo, si, pero a pesar de eso, él mismo es capaz de reconocer que tiene cierto atractivo. Es una persona bajita, pero esbelta. Tiene fibra, y está proporcionado. Además, el maquillaje cubre sus cicatrices. Mira la gorra, casi con asco. Está esperando en el baño de la casa de... ¿la afortunada? ¿el afortunado? No tiene ni idea. Odia las despedidas de soltero. Lo ha contratado un chico, que bueno, a él le pareció bastante poco hetero. Eso espera. No soporta cuando lo contratan para la despedida de un tío hetero, porque siempre es para burlarse de él. Y Feuilly es una persona con mucho carácter, y no se calla lo que piensa. Y si ''sois unos putos homófobos de mierda'', lo dice, y ya está. Sin duda, prefiere a las chicas borrachas, aunque intenten tocarle el paquete. El chico que lo contrató abre la puerta del baño, sin llamar, y silba, mirando a Feuilly.

-Joder, chico, vestido parecías más poca cosa- Feuilly alza las cejas, suspirando. -Bahorel ya está aquí. Cuando estemos listo, te avisamos- dice, antes de volver a salir. El joven stripper abre mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. Una ola de recuerdos lo derriba, obligándole a sentarse. De repente, es otra vez un crío. De repente, viaja atrás en el tiempo, y se encuentra dándose de hostias con otro niño... Con Bahorel. No, no puede ser. No puede ser él.

* * *

 

Courfeyrac tira de las manos de Bahorel, que suspira, pero sonríe, socarrón. 

-Me das miedo, mucho miedo-

-Tío, confía en mi, ¿Quieres? ¡Va a ser la mejor despedida de soltero de la historia!- El gigantón suelta una carcajada. Eso no lo duda. Es Courfeyrac. Su especialidad es montar fiestas por todo lo alto. Llegan al ático que comparte con Combeferre, y allí ya están todos. Está su hermano, está Ferre, está Joly, está Bossuet, está Jehan ¡están hasta Enjolras y Marius! 

-Wowowow, ¿Está es mi despedida de soltero? ¿Todo pollas?-

-Vamos, no jodas, que sabemos que te encantan las pollas- Bahorel le hace una peineta a Bossuet, y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Courfeyrac desaparece unos segundos, y acto seguido vuelve, con una sonrisa y una botella de champagne. Si, vale, le gustan las pollas, pero va a casarse con una mujer. Porque también le gustan. Oh, por Judas, va a casarse. De repente necesita una copa. Y justo, Courfeyrac se la tiende.

-¡Por Bahorel! Que si él va a casarse, ¡Nosotros tenemos todavía opción!- Todos ríen... ¿Todos? No, por supuesto. Enjolras, no. Enjolras frunce la nariz.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno que vaya a casarse? ¡El matrimonio es una institución patriarcal!-

-Enjolras... por favor- protesta Courfeyrac, acercándose a él con una copa de champagne, y sentándose en su regazo. -Bebe y calla- El rubio enrojece intensamente, y va a protestar, pero Ferre lo mira con cara de ''déjalo pasar'', así que, lo hace... de momento. -Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡Bahorel! Tenemos una sorpresa para ti-

-¿Una sorpresa? Dime que es una stripper- Bossuet, que sabe lo que hay allí escondido, prácticamente se descojona. Courfeyrac le hace un gesto de chistar, a la vez que se levanta, y con un gesto majestuoso, abre la puerta del baño. Pero su sorpresa no sale. 

-Ey, oye- Courfeyrac asoma la cabeza y ve al muchacho, sentado en el baño. -¿Sales o que?- Bahorel se levanta, esperando, con una amplia sonrisa. 

-Hijos de puta- ríe Bahorel, al ver la gorra de policía y la pistola en el cinto. La mayoría ríe también, y Courfeyrac pone música. Feuilly reza cada segundo porque Bahorel no lo reconozca... de hecho, él lo ha reconocido porque le han dicho el nombre. Si se lo llega a encontrar por la calle, no lo reconoce. Ha cambiado muchísimo. Courfeyrac coloca una silla en el centro de la sala, y Bahorel se sienta en ella sin pensar. Todo aquello es una gran broma. Bahorel odia a los policías... pero a ver, a ese policía no va a hacerle ascos. Aunque a decir verdad, le gustan un poco más altos. El pequeño stripper comienza a bailar sobre su regazo, ante las risas de los demás. Entonces, pasa. El muchacho se da la vuelta, y se quita la gorra, colocándosela a él. Y la sonrisa que tiene, se congela en sus labios, cuando le mira a los ojos. Acto seguido, le mira las orejas. Si. Reconocería aquellas orejas hasta en el puto infierno. Alguien dice algo, pero Bahorel ni lo escucha, porque está muy ocupado mirando a Feuilly, de arriba abajo, mientras este ha vuelto a levantarse, para seguir bailando. No se puede creer que aquello sea real. Estuvo buscándolo, durante semanas... qué cojones, nunca ha dejado de buscarlo. En cada esquina, veía sus grandes ojos, de mirada asustadiza, sus grandes orejas y su naricilla, arrugándose ante cualquier cosa que le disgustaba. Nunca ha perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo... y allí está, bailando ahora con Courfeyrac. ¿Lo habrá reconocido? ¿Se acordará de él? Porque, joder, Feuilly ha permanecido en su memoria, como si hubiera pasado solo una semana, y no más de diez años. 

-Venga, venga, no desatiendas al anfitrión- ríe Courfeyrac, tras un rato de baile con Feuilly. El joven stripper vuelve a Bahorel, sonriendo un poco. El grandullón se está encomendando a todos los dioses, porque Feuilly no noté lo duro que se está poniendo. Por su parte, Feuilly está haciendo todo lo posible por actuar de forma profesional. Afortunadamente, en ese aspecto, tiene bastante autocontrol. En un momento, vuelve a quitarle la gorra, sentándose cara a cara con él, sobre su regazo, provocando un pequeño roce entre ellos. Bahorel no puede evitarlo, y lleva las manos a su cuello, acariciándolo. Se miran a los ojos unos segundos, y Feuilly siente su corazón latir con fuerza.

-No has cambiado nada- susurra Bahorel, y Feuilly se sonroja intensamente.

-Tú te has pasado con los petit-suisse- el grandullón suelta una risotada, y sin pensarlo, lo abraza con fuerza. Feuilly no se contiene, y responde al abrazo... Desde aquellos días en las calles de París, el muchacho no ha vuelto a tener amigos. Aquellos niños desgarbados, habían sido durante unos meses su familia. Y para él, seguían siendo la única familia que había tenido. 

-WOWOWOWO, OYE, OYE, YO HE CONTRATADO SOLO UN BAILE, ¿EH?- suelta Courfeyrac, y Bahorel y Feuilly se separan, sonriéndose. Como pretendiendo disimular, Feuilly vuelve con el muchacho de los rizos negros, y está bailando con él y los demás que se dejan, hasta que acaban la hora que ha contratado Courfeyrac. Luego, Feuilly vuelve al baño. 

La mayoría está bastante borracho ya, y los demás están distraídos hablando, así que no le dan mucha importancia a que Bahorel lo siga. A Feuilly no le ha dado tiempo ni de ponerse los pantalones, cuando el grandullón entra sin llamar.

-Tus amigos y tú tenéis una costumbre muy f- Los ojos de Feuilly se cierran, automáticamente, cuando siente los labios de Bahorel sobre los suyos. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dice ''la fiesta es en su honor, ¡va a casarse! ¡sepárate de él!'' Pero sus labios le hacen sentir tan bien. -Estás borracho- 

-Te busqué... joder, te fuiste sin avisar, estábamos preocupados por ti... estaba preocupado por ti- Feuilly traga saliva, mirándole. No quiere hablar de aquellos días, así que es ahora él el que besa a Bahorel. Y este se deja, porque, si, ha bebido de más, y ni se acuerda que se casa en menos de doce horas. -Joder...- el más pequeño se pega contra el mayor, y este, que ya de por si estaba bastante cachondo, pues casi que se pone más. Entonces, se separa de él y se acerca a la puerta. Feuilly se siente ridículo, por unos segundos, hasta que ve que solo ha ido a echar el pestillo. Vuelve a acercarse a él, y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, con intensidad.

Bahorel no sabe en que momento exacto ha pasado, pero ahora está sentado sobre la tapa del váter, con los pantalones por los tobillos, y Feuilly arrodillado entre sus piernas, dejando besos por toda su erección. No puede dejar de mirarlo, sobre todo cuando se ve desaparecer entre sus labios, y siente el calor de su boca, y los músculos de su garganta contraerse. Si, quizás ha bebido de más, pero, joder, joder -Joder- Por su parte, Feuilly no es consciente de porqué está haciendo aquello. Quizás es porque, de alguna forma, en los brazos de Bahorel se siente seguro. Siente que es una zona de confort. Es absurdo. Hace más de diez años que no lo ve, y por aquel entonces, se limitaban a darse de hostias. Eran niños. Pero se sentía querido por ellos, de alguna forma, y desde entonces, no ha vuelto a sentirse querido. -Si sigues así, voy a correrme enseguida- Feuilly le mira unos segundos y se incorpora, sentándose sobre él. El grandullón lleva las manos a su cintura, acariciando su piel, con cuidado, y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, con algo de ansiedad, a la vez que se rozan... Oh, Dios, su cabeza está hecha un lío. Un desastre. No es capaz de pensar con claridad y... tampoco quiere hacerlo. Le importa una mierda que vaya a casarse, sinceramente. Siente el alcohol en la lengua de Bahorel, dentro de su boca, y un gemido es amortiguado en el beso, cuando las grandes manos de Bahorel agarran con firmeza sus nalgas. -Joder- aquella parece ser la única palabra que el grandullón es capaz de pronunciar. -Estos gilipollas tienen que tener por aquí lubricante y condones, por narices- aquello más que una sentencia, es un ruego. Y se levanta, sin soltar a Feuilly, porque es pequeño, y casi no pesa, y no le es difícil sostenerlo. Además, el moreno se ha agarrado a él cual lapa, con brazos y piernas, y eso lo hace todo más fácil aún. Lo apoya contra una de las paredes del baño, para sujetarlo, agarrándolo todavía con una mano, y rebuscando en los cajones con la libre. -Eureka- sonríe, sacando un bote de lubricante casi vació y un par de condones. -Pero que putos, lo tienen casi gastado, estos follan como conejos seguro-

-No me jodas y cállate... bueno, no, cállate y jódeme- el grandullón suelta una carcajada gutural, y vuelve a besar a Feuilly, con muchas ganas, a la vez que lo apoya contra el lavabo. El más pequeño se agarra donde puede, para dejarle vía libre, y pronto siente los grandes dedos de Bahorel, embadurnados con lubricante, abrirse paso dentro de él. Se muerde los labios, porque es consciente de que hay al menos siete personas en la habitación contigua, y que, bueno, Bahorel está prometido. Por un momento casi le dice que pare, que aquello está mal... ¿pero que cojones? Gime de nuevo, contra sus labios, moviéndose un poco, intentando que Bahorel meta los dedos más profundos, que lo abra más, que lo llene de una vez. El hombretón no puede dejar de sonreír, excesivamente excitado. Está un poco borracho, pero es totalmente consciente de lo que está haciendo... pero es que le da igual. En ese momento, solo puede pensar en el interior de Feuilly, contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos. Solo puede imaginarse como será cuando aquellos músculos, tan húmedos y cálidos se ciernan alrededor de su... oh, oh...

-Oh, Dios mio- no pregunta, solo le tiende el condón a Feuilly, y este lo abre con los dientes, para luego colocárselo a Bahorel, con bastante maña. Unos segundos después, el mayor da la primera embestida. Todo el aire escapa de los pulmones de Feuilly, de golpe, y el muchacho se aferra a la espalda de Bahorel, por debajo de la camisa, que todavía lleva puesta, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Si el grandullón estuviera en sus cabales, se daría cuenta de en que situación podría colocarlo aquello, la noche siguiente, en su ''noche de bodas''. Pero no piensa en eso. ¿Cómo va a pensar en eso? Su cuerpo se mueve, de forma automática, entrando totalmente en Feuilly con cada embestida, sintiendo a este pegarse más y más él, a cada segundo.

Entonces pasa. 

El mármol cede, y Bahorel tiene el tiempo justo para agarrar con fuerza a Feuilly, antes de que el lavabo se rompa. Pero no para, sino que camina de espaldas, hasta quedar sentado de nuevo sobre el váter. Ahora, es el turno de Feuilly, que se mueve sobre él, de una forma similar a como lo hacía antes, bailando, contorneando sus caderas, a un ritmo endiablado. Oh, dios.

-Oh, dios... Me voy a correr... joder, me voy a correr- Feuilly lo calla con un señor beso, lleno de lengua, profundo, intenso, a la vez que busca sus manos, para que lo masturben. Y eso hace Bahorel, apartando la poca tela que cubre su erección. Mientras que con una de las dos manos acaricia sus testículos, con la otra lo masturba, al mismo ritmo que Feuilly se mueve sobre él. El muchacho se pega a él, sin romper el beso, gimiendo contra sus labios, ahora sin pensar en los invitados de la habitación de al lado. El pulgar de Bahorel acaricia el orificio de su glande, y eso ya es demasiado para Feuilly. Y sentir la calidez del semen del muchacho entre sus manos, hace a Bahorel terminar. Se mueven unos segundos más, y finalmente, Feuilly se derrumba sobre él, ocultando la cara en sus cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Se quedan así unos largos minutos. Joder, se quedarían así toda la puta vida.

Pero alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Bahorel?- el interpelado siente que el corazón se desboca en su pecho, y como una jarra de agua fría, la realidad vuelve a mostrarse ante él. Combeferre intenta abrir, y Feuilly se levanta de golpe buscando su ropa, y vistiéndose a toda prisa. Bahorel hace lo propio, tirando el condón usado por el váter, y asegurándose de que no tiene ninguna mancha visible. Su amigo vuelve a intentar abrir. -Bahorel, en serio, abre- Y el grandullón abre, sonriendo un poco, como queriendo disimular. -¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo?-

-Hablar-

-¿Hablar?- Ferre alza las cejas, mirándole. Feuilly está metiendo sus cosas en su mochila, y mira de reojo al muchacho. 

-Somos... somos amigos de la infancia. Hacia diez años que no nos veíamos- intenta explicar Feuilly. -Hemos estado poniéndonos al día- Combeferre mira a Bahorel y luego mira al baño. Ve el lavabo roto y suspira. Pero no dice nada, sino que le dedica su mirada de ''tú verás lo que haces'', y vuelve a dirigirse al salón. Bahorel va a seguirle, pero Feuilly agarra su mano. -Yo...- el muchacho suspira, y entonces se dirige a su mochila, y rebusca en ella. A Bahorel se le detiene el corazón al ver lo que saca. Si no fuera porque es un tío más que curtido, se echaría a llorar en aquel mismo instante. La gorra está casi tan nueva como cuando se la regaló, más de una década atrás. -No es un muy buen regalo de bodas, pero...- se la pone y sonríe levemente. -Espero que tengas un matrimonio feliz, Bahorel...- le da un beso en la mejilla, y coge su mochila, para luego salir de allí a toda prisa, sin despedirse siquiera de los demás. Bahorel se queda anclado en el sitio, con la gorra puesta, y un nudo en el estómago. Tras unos segundos, se dirige al salón, y siente que todas las miradas se posan en él. 

-No voy a casarme-

 

Y tras decir esas palabras, sale corriendo en pos de Feuilly.


End file.
